


until your breathing stops forever

by orphan_account



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Breathplay, Collars, Dom/sub, M/M, Ownership, Possessive Behavior, these tags are all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gabe and Patrick celebrate the latter's collaring. Sex ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this was for a kink generator, and the prompt was collars + ownership. this mess came as a result.

The collaring ceremony is not as lively as a wedding, but people are there to see it. Joe, Andy and Pete from Patrick's side, and Victoria, William and Nate in Gabe's. They're at the house they bought soon after they started dating.

Gabe coughs awkwardly, and everyone's eyes are on him. He has a pink, fluffy collar in his hands, with a little place to put a leash on if he wants to. He sighs as he opens the collar and wraps it around Patrick's neck.

"Do you want to be collared?" Gabe asks. They've discussed this, and God, Patrick knows it's the most significant way to say their relationship is both committed and kinky. He wants to be Gabe's and only Gabe's, he realizes.

"Yes," he breathes, and the Latino boy's smile is like the sun itself as he clicks the collar together. Patrick can take it off anytime he wants, but he doubts he'll want to any time soon.

Joe, Pete and Andy are clapping and Gabe is pretty sure William is crying in a corner because his best friend is getting kinky married and he can't believe it. Gabe smiles brightly and he kisses Patrick, running his thumb across his cheek down to his neck, to then have his collar. "Mine," he says.

"Yours," Patrick nods, and he kisses him, his smile big and he can't hide that he loves Gabe so much, and he's so glad he's collared to him now. It feels surreal, almost, how two years ago they were trying to be vanilla and how it quickly turned really kinky. And now they are here.

The rest of the day they spend it talking with Pete and William and oversharing about their sex lives. Neither of them get drunk because they know they want to celebrate later, and consent isn't really consent if you're drunk, and they know that.

Patrick finds himself kissing Gabe deeply, their lips moving almost like they're synced up. Gabe pushes him closer and it's so fucking good and Patrick lets out a quiet whimper when Gabe pulls away. "What, you want more, baby boy?" Gabe says, tone mocking.

"Yeah," Patrick nods, pouting, and it's that when Gabe pulls him up and he lets a surprised squeak go out of his mouth. Gabe laughs breathlessly, his boyfriend on his arms, and he lets him down. "What was that?" Patrick says.

Gabe crouches and he kisses him softly, and he hears the 'snap!' of phones taking photos, but he doesn't care— Pete could post them kissing in his Snapchat for all he cares. He kisses him again, three, four, five times, until he loses count. "You're beautiful, Patrick," he says, his thumb on Patrick's lip.

"You're prettier, Saporta," Patrick says, and Gabe smiles before he looks at the door to inside the house. "You wanna go in?" he asks, and the Latino boy nods. Patrick follows him in and Gabe walks quickly towards their bedroom door.

Gabe opens one of the drawers and he takes off a pink leash, and Patrick's eyes open wide in surprise, but he's kind of glad Gabe is actually going to do this. "Okay, remember: Boner Party is our safeword," Gabe says. It's what he says before every time they have sex, be it kinky or not so much.

"I know, Gabe, please just fuck me," Patrick says, shrugging, as he takes off his pants. Gabe looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "Well, and you pulling the leash would actually be kinda nice?" he suggests, raising his eyebrows, and Gabe's eyes almost twinkle.

"That's what I wanted to hear," Gabe says and he kisses the top of his head before taking off his clothes, until he's only with his boxers on and Patrick is, too. "Okay," he mutters as he puts the leash on Patrick's collar, and he kisses him quickly before smiling mischievously. "Okay, so we're both not completely hard. I'll finger you and then you can suck me off."

Patrick smiles and nods, and he takes his boxers off for Gabe to see his half-hard cock. Gabe looks for the lube in the bedside table and he hears the clicking of the bottle. Gabe coats his fingers with it and he starts with two, as Patrick isn't really tight. Patrick groans when Gabe crooks his fingers just right, and he grabs at the sheets.

"So needy," Gabe teases, kissing Patrick's jaw, and he starts really fingerfucking him, his fingers going in and out and Patrick letting small gasps and soft moans. "Well, now you're hard," he says as he pulls his digits away from Patrick's hole, and the younger boy whines softly.

Gabe's actually almost completely hard now, and it only takes Patrick kneeling down and giving a couple licks and sucks on the right places, playing with Gabe's balls at the same time, for him to get completely hard. "Alright," Gabe says. "Praise or degradation today, love?" He's well-aware that Patrick has both a praise and name-calling kink, and it usually alternates between both.

"Name-calling," Patrick shrugs before kissing the tip of Gabe's head, who lets out a breathy groan. "Fuck me already, big boy," he teases, and there's a hint of amusement in Gabe's eyes.

Gabe pulls him by the collar to the bed. "On all fours, you dirty slut. You just want my cock, don't you? Such a greedy little whore, such a dirty cumslut," he pulls on his hair (Patrick moans loudly at that, and Gabe smiles) before going to get a condom and lube. Patrick obediently is in all fours, and Gabe enters him slowly. "You're mine," he hisses, trailing his fingers across Patrick's back.

Patrick lets out a squeak when Gabe is all the way into him, his big cock making him feel full and needy for him to thrust, to do something. "Please, sir," he begs, and Gabe pulls on his collar, choking him slightly. The sensation is almost pleasurable, and he lets out a soft moan.

"Please what? What do you want, whore?" Gabe says, the leash still on his hand and he's pulling slightly.

"Fuck me," Patrick says, and Gabe smiles before he starts thrusting into him, his pace getting rougher as he pulls the leash, making Patrick choke on his collar only slightly. "Oh my god, it feels so good!" Patrick groans, his toes curling in arousal and his hands grabbing at the sheets.

"You're such a fucking whore," Gabe hisses as he lets the leash fall back. "So hungry and needy and slutty, so desperate to be filled up with my cock. That's all you're good for, aren't you?" Patrick moans at that and fuck, Gabe doesn't mean any of it but he knows Patrick enjoys it. "Only good for being fucked," he hisses as he pulls on the leash, and Patrick groans loudly.

Gabe keeps thrusting, his pace matching the words that come out of his mouth, and he feels like he'll have to apologize a thousand times when the scene is over. Patrick is leaking precum and his thighs are shaking. "Come for me, slut," Gabe commands, and Patrick obliges, white spilling out of his cock.

Gabe hasn't come yet and he takes off the condom, putting it on the bedside table without a second thought before Patrick kneels down and he sucks and licks the head and the shaft of Gabe's dick. "Yeah, right there, cockslut. This is all you're good for; sucking cock and taking it. You're mine, all mine to be my slut, though," he says, and Patrick moans into his cock, and the vibrations are so fucking nice he moans and ends up coming on Patrick's mouth.

"Are we over?" Patrick says after swallowing the come, not a single care for that.

"We are," Gabe nods and he kisses Patrick's forehead, and then his lips which taste like his own cum. Gabe kisses his jaw, and then down to the beginning of his neck. He sucks on it lightly, making a hickey. "Mine," he says.

"Yours," Patrick nods. "But, this was amazing. I loved you choking me, and the degradation was fucking hot."

"You know I don't mean anything of it, right?" Gabe says as Patrick sits on his lap, and he's kissing him softly, the collar brushing against Gabe's chest.

"I know, Gabe, don't worry."

"We should get a shower, we stink," Gabe says, and Patrick knows he's not offering shower sex. They don't have shower sex since Gabe fell and almost got a broken bone. It is too slippery for sex, they decided.

"Yeah," Patrick nods and he kisses him as he follows him to the bathroom. Gabe turns on the shower head and they get a shower, them shampooing each other's hair.

When they're done showering they put their pajamas on and get in the bed, cuddling close together, their breathing evened out. "I love you," Gabe says as he kisses Patrick's jaw.

"I love you too," Patrick says, and he smiles. "Good night, Gabe."

"G'night."

 


End file.
